The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus capable of cooling the toner containing portion containing toner used in image formation.
In general, an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, for forming an image by the electrophotography is provided with a toner containing portion for containing toner used in image formation. The toner contained in such a toner containing portion may be heated by friction between particles of toner in the toner containing portion or by heat that occurs in and transmitted from the fixing unit or the like inside the image forming apparatus. In that case, the toner may be solidified and that may lead to degradation of print quality, or a failure of the image forming apparatus due to toner clogging. On the other hand, as a related technology, there is known a technology in which air is blown to the toner containing portion to cool it, thereby suppressing the temperature rise of the toner in the toner containing portion.